Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a backlight unit and a display device that includes the backlight unit.
For a non-emissive display device such as a liquid crystal display device, there is no self-luminous component, and the non-emissive display device includes a backlight unit to provide light to a display panel.
A backlight unit includes a light source and a light guiding member. The light guiding member guides light emitted from the light source toward the display panel.
There is an increasing demand for a display device that is thin and has a narrow bezel, which decreases distances between internal components. However, if the distances between the internal components are too small, even weak impacts can break portions of the internal components.